


Insomniacs Anonymous

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said her name, her Christian name, and that was all she needed to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniacs Anonymous

“CJ, its Leo…Leo McGarry. Can I come up?”

What was Leo doing at her door at 2:30 in the morning? CJ tried to figure out how he even knew where she lived as she buzzed him into the building. Then she remembered that his driver had given her a ride home a few weeks ago during a bad thunderstorm. Leo mentioned that his hotel was a straight shot from her place when CJ said she did not want to inconvenience him. What was he doing in her neighborhood tonight?

Opening the door, CJ greeted her friend with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, taking his jacket and hanging it in the front closet.

“I could not sleep so I took a walk and just ended up here. I tried my luck.”

“Lucky for you I’m a vampire Leo. Come in, do you want a drink or something?”

“Do you have Coke?” Leo asked.

He went into the living room and sat on the couch when CJ went into the kitchen.

“You drink too much Coke.” CJ said.

“I have an addictive personality, what do you expect? At least it doesn’t have rum in it.”

“There is that.”

CJ handed him the soda and sat beside him on the couch. An uncomfortable air crept between them.

“What are you drinking?” Leo asked, popping his can and taking a healthy sip.

“Cranberry juice and vodka.” CJ replied. “Sorry.”

“For what? How many have you had?”

“This is my second, and my last. I was hoping it would make me tired…for the past week I have barely been sleeping.”

“I heard you and Toby talking about that a couple of days ago. Welcome to the club CJ…alcohol does not help.”

CJ looked at him.

“Don’t worry daddy, I won't drink too much.”

They were quiet for a while, watching the movie that played on television.

“I really like this movie.” Leo said.

“Ordinary People, so do I. I have a bit of a schoolgirl crush on Donald Sutherland ever since I saw this movie at the drive-in when I was 16.”

“You were not 16 in 1980.” Leo said.

“No. I just saw it when I was 16, with Mike Kerrigan. He wanted to feel me up but I was too busy sobbing.”

Leo looked at her and smiled.

“I cannot imagine you sobbing.”

“Oh, I was a blubbering mess. All Mike could do was bitch about me giving him blue balls.”

Leo nearly spit out his Coke but he managed to swallow. CJ gave him a sweet smile.

“OK CJ, you have got to warn me before you say anything like that again.” He said.

She nodded, sipping her drink.

“Sorry, but it is 3 am. Propriety flew out the window about an hour and a half ago.”

“Understood. Hey, I didn’t mean to drop in on you like that…I wasn’t even sure if you were alone. I really walked here from the hotel. I wasn’t sure where I was going to end up.”

“No problem. We insomniacs have to stick together. How long has it plagued you?” she asked.

“Probably since you were in diapers.” Leo said.

“That is not funny.” CJ said, crossing her arms.

“What?” Leo asked.

“That is not funny.”

“OK, it’s not funny. Since I came home from Saigon…the bouts come and go. Hi, I’m Leo and I’m an insomniac.”

Now CJ laughed. Leo was glad that the dark clouds left her blue eyes. How come this was one of the first times he noticed how beautiful her eyes were? He fought the urge to touch her face.

“Hi Leo.” She said, still laughing. “I’m Claudia and I’m an insomniac.”

“Hey Claudia.”

She laughed again and that made Leo laugh. He finished his Coke.

“After _Ordinary People_ , I think _Disclosure_ is coming on.” She said. “It must be Donald Sutherland night on this channel.”

“You must be ecstatic.” Leo replied.

CJ looked at him.

“As a matter of fact I am. Leo, what did you used to do to help you sleep?” CJ asked.

“Drink myself into oblivion.” He said.

CJ was quiet for a while.

“I guess I walked right into that one.” She said. “Can you tell me how you sobered up?”

“As cliché as it might sound, I got sick and tired of being a drunk. It wasn’t as if they threatened to take away my power or position. You’d be surprised how many drunks are running around the Capitol.”

“Bet you I wouldn’t be.”

“Yeah, you're right. It was hard though, and it still can be. I can't have any addictive prescription drugs. Do you know what kind of agony I went through after I broke my ankle on the campaign trail and all they would give me is ibuprofen?”

“I’m sorry Leo.”

He shook his head; there was no reason to be sorry. Leo held his breath when CJ put her hand on top of his.

“When I was young my mother used to make me warm milk.” She said. “It never failed.”

“How old were you when she died?” Leo asked.

“Fifteen; you know warm milk never worked again. After that, it was a bit of a crapshoot. I drank sometimes, tried sleeping pills, just about everything. My roommate in graduate school even got me into some herbal remedies. Nothing works for too long.”

“You want to know the worst part about this job?” Leo asked. “You work these crazy hours so you are tired all the time…but it’s so stressful that it is damn near impossible to come down and go to sleep at night.”

“Well I know you sleep sometimes.” CJ said. “Tell me what you do.”

Leo shrugged.

“I eventually fall asleep. Don’t get me wrong; I sleep every night but usually for no more than three or four hours. CJ, I have no idea how I don’t fall over some days.”

“I miss sex.” CJ said in a matter of fact tone. “After sex I used to sleep like the dead. OK, asterisk, after good sex I sleep like the dead.”

“There is a rumor that you have an unnatural prowess between the sheets.” Leo replied.

CJ threw her head back and laughed. Leo noted in the back of his mind that her full-blown laugh was melodic and sexy.

“You better believe it buster.” She said.

“OK.”

CJ looked at Leo, the whimsical look still on her face.

“I’m lost.” She said.

“It is a surefire cure for insomnia, which plagues us both.” He said.

“I am not going to argue with that.” She laughed. “Leo, we cannot even blame this on the loopiness of liquor.”

“No, we can't. it is three thirty in the morning though.”

“Oh OK, we can blame it on sleep deprivation.”

They were quiet for a while. CJ took a deep breath, finishing off the last of her cranberry juice and vodka.

“Liquid courage?” Leo asked.

She looked into his hazel eyes and saw something she did not quite recognize. Was it desire, or lust maybe?

“What are we doing Leo?”

“Has it really been that long CJ? According to US News and World Report, after seven years you are a virgin again. At least that is what Margaret told me last week.”

CJ smirked. She went to slap his chest.

“Shut…”

Leo kissed her. CJ closed her eyes, parting her lips for his tongue. He caressed her face and CJ pushed further into the kiss. She tried to make her tongue a challenge to his. Leo pulled away breathless.

‘Whoa.” CJ whispered.

Leo caressed her cheek with his fingers before running them over her lips. She kissed him this time…pushing her body against his on the couch. Leo wriggled his hand free from between them and looped his arms around her waist. It had been a long time for CJ…longer than she cared to admit, but kissing Leo on her couch felt as fantastic as it did natural. When their lips parted, Leo ran his hand up her blouse and underneath her camisole to caress her back. CJ moaned against him. In the quiet, she thought she heard the rapid beat of both of their hearts.

Leo’s lips found hers again, kissing her neck and throat. His fingers were nimble as he unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it down her arms.

“Your skin tastes fantastic.” He muttered, trailing his tongue across her throat.

CJ gripped his hips.

“Leo.” She had trouble finding her voice.

“Yeah?”

He pushed the strap of her camisole away and gently nibbled her shoulder. Good lord, she was ready to detonate right now and this was hardly foreplay. She was ready to get it on, on her couch, with Leo McGarry. What kind of alternative universe was she spinning through? CJ moaned as his fingers crept along her stomach. Instinctively, she sucked in breath. She felt herself falling as he pushed her back onto the couch. He was practically on top of her before the five brain cells left since he’d blown her mind kicked into high gear.

“Leo, Leo…wait.”

He opened his eyes. They looked at each other a few moments but said nothing.

“Claudia Jean.” He said. He said her name, her Christian name, and that was all she needed to hear.

“We should go into the bedroom.” She said.

CJ had no idea how she both got up from the couch and led him into the bedroom since her legs were rubbery and her heart was beating too fast.

“Lights?” she asked when they crossed the threshold.

“I want to see you.” Leo said.

She turned on the small lamp beside the bed…forty watts would be enough. Leo sat on the bed, pulling CJ to him. He placed tiny kisses all over her stomach as she ran her fingers through his sandy hair. Without warning, she pushed him back on the bed. Leo threw out his elbows for support. He wore a smile on his face that made him look ten years younger. Damn, CJ thought, why doesn’t he smile like that more often…he’s beautiful?

“Tell me what you're doing.” Leo said.

CJ went down on her knees. She untied his shoes and pulled them off, then his socks. She reached up and undid his slacks. Leo lifted his buttocks as she pulled them down and off his legs.

“Silk boxers, nice.” She said as she ran her fingers across them.

Leo was just as ready to go as she was. CJ touched his erection with delicate hands…Leo closed his eyes.

“Tell me what you're doing.” He said again.

She looked at him. Damn, she was a sexy woman.

“No.” she replied.

With that, CJ took his cock into her mouth. Good lord, Leo thought, I didn’t see that coming. She shouldn’t be doing this…but I pray she does not stop. He gripped the covers and shut his eyes tight. He knew he was coming, and she wasn’t stopping…would she really…?

“Jesus, CJ, oh God!”

She did, and then kissed his thighs gently. Leo tried to look at her but his strength waned. CJ stood and undressed herself while he pulled off his boxers and repositioned himself on the bed. She had the comfortable jersey cotton sheets and they were soft on Leo's naked skin. They lay side-by-side, kissing and caressing in the dim light.

“It is four a.m.,” she said. “We have to get up at six.”

“It’s Friday and I didn’t schedule staff until 10:30.” He put his fingers on her lips. “Don’t talk about work…don’t talk at all CJ.”

He kissed her, draping his body over hers. Leo’s hands were gentle but urgent as he moved her thighs apart. He touched her and CJ arched her back.

“Does it feel good?” he asked.

CJ suddenly opened her eyes. Oh my God, did he want to talk dirty? You really did learn something new everyday.

“You told me not to talk at all.” CJ replied in her best cheeky tone given the circumstances.

Leo touched her again, his fingers making the slightest contact with her clitoris.

“Oh God, Leo.” She was damn near purring.

“Does it feel good Claudia Jean?” he kissed her mouth quickly.

“Yes, oh yes, don’t stop.”

She pulled him closer to her. It had to happen now or she would have an orgasm and ruin everything.

“Nightstand drawer if you want.” She said, hoping he knew what she meant.

CJ knew that Leo had been divorced for a while and she figured that he had no sex life.

“Shouldn’t I?” he asked, stroking her face.

Again, she opened her eyes.

“When is the last time you had sex Leopold?”

“Almost two years ago; seven months before Jenny left.”

“Well, I am on birth control and you haven’t had sex with anyone but your wife since the Nixon Administration.”

“Don’t be naughty.” Leo lifted her thigh and wrapped it around him.

He entered CJ slowly; it was slightly uncomfortable. Damn, it had been too long. After a few awkward moments, he began to move inside of her.

“Faster Leo!” CJ exclaimed.

Well, OK, if you insist. CJ made the indecipherable noises of sex, with a few ‘oh gods’ thrown in for fun. Leo pushed further, grunting about how good she felt…how exquisite she was.

“I love your body.” He groaned.

“Really Mr. McGarry? How much?”

“So much…it’s magnificent. I never want to stop being inside of you.”

“Harder Leo, deeper!”

She pushed on his buttocks to feel him go deeper. Leo’s body lurched forward a couple of times, he cried out, and he climaxed. CJ beat him by a minute or two.

“Don’t move.” CJ whispered while Leo lay on top of her.

“I don’t think that’s possible right now.” Leo replied.

She laughed softly, running her fingers down his back. After a few minutes, and once CJ gave the OK, Leo rolled over onto the bed. He lay on his back looking at the ceiling. CJ turned on her side to look at him. She ran her hand across his stomach and groin as if they were longtime lovers. Leo closed his eyes.

“Would you forgive me if I fell asleep on you?” he asked.

“Was that not the whole point of the exercise?”

“Initially I guess it was.” He said.

“Go to sleep Leo. What time should I set the alarm for?”

“Quarter to nine…to hell with it.”

“We are throwing all caution to the wind.” CJ said laughing. “I love it.”

She set the alarm and then lay in Leo’s arms. He put his arms around her.

“Is this OK?” she asked.

“You cannot be serious? What man in his right mind would ever object to you lying naked in his arms?” there wasn’t a drip of sarcasm in his voice. “Sweet dreams Claudia Jean.”

“Goodnight.”

***

Friday in the West Wing was always a bit lax. It was take out the trash day so CJ did not have to run around like a chicken with her head cut off. Most of the staff had plans for the weekend, and since the weather was turning warm, they all hoped that major crises could wait until Monday. CJ sat in her office, going over her schedule on her laptop. The President’s trip to London was in ten days and the whole staff would be with him, except for Leo who would stay to sweep up the mess and keep it all clean until the President’s return. CJ thought she heard Josh mention that Leo would come for the last two days of the trip.

It was now four o’clock and all day CJ managed to push him to the back of her head. She made it through staff, a close encounter in the hallway, and the questioning looks of her spin boys (were those guys mind readers)? This morning CJ woke up in Leo’s arms. She slapped the alarm and turned to wake him. He looked so peaceful that it almost broke her heart to disturb him…she did not want to touch him. Leo opened his eyes.

“Am I dreaming?” he asked.

“Don’t be cute.” She replied.

Still she leaned to kiss his mouth. It turned into a marathon kissing session.

“We are going to be later than we already are.” CJ said, reluctantly untangling herself from him. He was just as good in the morning light and that was scary. “Secret Service agents are going to come busting in here any minute, guns blazing. It will be painfully obvious that you got some last night…you’ll be wearing yesterday’s suit.”

Leo smiled. He was touching her and CJ closed her eyes.

“Leo, we have to go.” She whispered as her resolve crumbled.

“OK.” He said.

He did not make a move to stop. CJ ran her fingers through his hair.

“If we do it quick, we won't be too late.” She muttered as he pulled her on top of him.

“Hey CJ.”

CJ came back to reality and looked at Toby. He came into her office and sat in the chair. She fed Gail and then focused on him.

“What’s up Tobus?”

“You seem different…more relaxed. Did you manage to get some sleep last night?”

A smile spread across her face that CJ could not hide.

“I slept like the dead.” She replied.

“What did the trick?” Toby asked.

“An ancient Babylonian remedy.”

“Sleeping pills.” He said.

CJ pointed at him.

“Bingo. I definitely plan on getting some more tonight if I can manage.”

“You have to come in sometime tomorrow. We want to start working on the London trip.”

CJ told him she would not be in until at least eleven. She needed more sleep to recover from this morning’s escapades, though she did not tell Toby that. Her thighs hurt, her back was stiff, and she felt sore in all the right places…maybe she had lost her virginity again.

“Did you hear me?” Toby asked.

“Huh? Sorry no, my mind wandered.”

“Josh made the astute observation that Leo wore the same suit yesterday.”

CJ smirked; she knew it was coming.

“OK, but since when do we listen to Josh? And secondly, I am sure the man has more than one grey suit.”

“Maybe. Josh thought he might be seeing someone.”

“Toby, I know it’s Friday but you can't be so bored that you are paying attention to Josh’s thoughts on Leo’s love life.”

That was certainly true, Toby thought. As if Josh would know anything about what Leo did once he left the office…as if any of them would.

“You want to grab a bite to eat?” he asked. “I got the US Women’s Soccer team pounding Germany on in my office.”

CJ shook her head.

“If I want to get an early start to my weekend I think I need to finish up some of the things on my desk.”

“Yeah. See you later?” he asked it question form, as he frequently did.

“Yeah.”

Toby walked out of the office. CJ began an e-mail to her niece Hogan. She heard her door close and she looked up at Leo. The smile came out again, but when Leo did not return it, it faded.

“What’s wrong Leo?” she sighed. “Please don’t tell me that I’m going to be trapped here on a Friday night.”

“No. I was hoping that maybe I could see you again tonight. We could order Chinese, get a couple of Donald Sutherland films, and sleep in on Saturday.”

CJ’s smile was a mile long and Leo thought she looked amazing.

“ _Klute_?” she asked.

“Whatever you want, as long as you say yes.”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He finally smiled. He came around her desk, stood her up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Why did it feel so normal, as if it was supposed to be Leo?

“Anyone could walk in.” CJ said as his lips grazed hers. She thought it was adorable how he tilted his chin and turned his cheek to kiss her.

“Then you better kiss me quick, Claudia Jean.”

She pressed her mouth on his; tried to make sure she did not lose all sense of what was around her as she lost herself in his kiss.

“What time tonight?” she asked when he released her.

“I can be at your place by eight. Unless you want to come to my hotel.”

“My God Leo, you really need a permanent residence.” CJ replied.

“I haven’t had any reason so far to change my living arrangements. Do you want to be roommates…I think we’re compatible.”

CJ laughed, hitting his arm.

“Get out; I have work to do.”

“One more kiss.” He whispered, pulling her close.

CJ wanted to object for the obvious reasons but found that kissing him was more important in that moment than who might walk in on the kiss. She moaned softly when Leo’s fingers crept across the small of her back. She had to pull away and hold him at arm’s length.

“You really have to go.” She said.

“I know. See you tonight.”

“Bring pajamas.” She replied with a smile.

“I don’t think so.” He said.

***


End file.
